All cancer-related clinical trials as well as all prevention and control studies are subject to initial and ongoing Cancer Center review for scientific merit and scientific progress. The Cancer Center has the authority to initiate, monitor, and terminate all such research. This authority is exercised by the Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS). The PRMS serves three main functions: (1) Conduct an ongoing evaluation of the scientific merit and scientific progress of all cancer-related clinical trials and prevention and control studies at VCU. (2) Establish priorities among protocols potentially competing for patient or research resources. (3) Provide oversight of the management of the Clinical Protocol and Data Monitoring Shared Resource. In pursuit of these functions, PRMS (4) Develops Policies and Procedures for the Oversight of Clinical Research. (5) Reviews reports from investigators. (6) Reviews reports of the Monitoring Committee (MC). (7) Reviews reports from the Data Safety and Monitoring plans, that is, Independent Physician Monitors and Data and Safety Monitoring Boards (DSMB). (8) Serves as liaison with the NIH for the purposes of reporting temporary or permanent suspension of NIHfunded protocols.